


Fluttering, Fleeting

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Comfort No Hurt, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Feels, Femslash, Fifth Holy Grail War, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, Master/Servant, Missing Scene, Moving On, One Shot, Post-Canon, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “If you could change anything, any moment up to where we are, what could you change?”





	Fluttering, Fleeting

It was all too quiet. In the middle of the night, Rin and her Servant Saber laid next to each other, staring at the shadowed ceiling above them, their hands intertwined.

"Saber, tell me," Rin finally spoke after such a long period of restless silence. Saber turned her head to face the other girl; she was relieved that she wasn't the only one still awake. She was aware her Master still had questions brimming in her thoughts for a while now.

"When we win the Holy Grail, if you could change anything, any moment up to where we are, what could you change?" Rin finally asked.

Saber blinked, and then she found herself moving even closer to the magus. It was such a loaded question, and yet it was one the King of Knights already knew the answer to.

"To be honest, Rin, I don't think I would change a thing. I know that now, being with you, here and now, it's all I ever wanted," she barely breathed, but Rin heard her anyway.

Rin smiled softly, and wrapped an arm around Saber, and after a short pause, she finally said "That's all I ever wanted too."


End file.
